This invention relates to a connector which is mateable with a mating connector complying with a predetermined standard.
A connector of this type is disclosed in TW M493185U (Patent Document 1), for example.
As shown in FIG. 13, a connector 900 disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a housing 910, a plurality of ground springs 920 and a plurality of contacts 930. The housing 910 has a receiving portion 912 which receives a mating connector (not shown). The receiving portion 912 has a front portion 914 and a rear portion 916. The front portion 914 is defined by a first upper inner wall surface 942 and a first lower inner wall surface 944 of the housing 910 in an up-down direction (Z-direction) perpendicular to a mating direction (X-direction). The rear portion 916 is defined by a second upper inner wall surface 962 and a second lower inner wall surface 964 of the housing 910 in the up-down direction (Z-direction). The first upper inner wall surface 942 and the first lower inner wall surface 944 are formed with first accommodation portions 946 which accommodate ground springs 920. The second upper inner wall surface 962 and the second lower inner wall surface 964 are formed with second accommodation portions 966 which accommodate contacts 930. Between the first accommodation portion 946 and the second accommodation portion 966, guides 970 are provided to guide the mating connector (not shown) and protect ends of the contacts 930.